


Sebasu-chan!

by Christine_Erin_Keyson



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_Erin_Keyson/pseuds/Christine_Erin_Keyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem full of Sutcliffe's emotions and love towards certain handsome demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebasu-chan!

I love you  
But you can't really accept me  
It doesn't matter  
I think I've just gone mad from thee

What are you thinking?  
What are you doing?  
I want to know everything  
About you, my sweet darling

You're so beautiful  
And very sexy, oh god of death!  
Without wanting you  
Is there anything left?

You're my whole world  
And yes, I'll say it loud  
But why don't you want me?  
Well, I understand  
I'm too noisy, too happy, too proud...

Sorry about that  
But in real, I am sad  
Smile doesn't mean everything's fine  
I just don't want anyone to know

My dear Sebasu-chan...  
What a precious love!  
My heart is broken in two pieces  
And you're the other half


End file.
